A variety of medical devices are used for chronic, i.e., long-term, delivery of fluid therapy to patients suffering from a variety of conditions, such as chronic pain, tremor, Parkinson's disease, epilepsy, urinary or fecal incontinence, sexual dysfunction, obesity, spasticity, or gastroparesis. For example, pumps or other fluid delivery devices can be used for chronic delivery of therapeutic agents, such as drugs, to patients. These devices are intended to provide a patient with a therapeutic output to alleviate or assist with a variety of conditions. Typically, such devices are implanted in a patient and provide a therapeutic output under specified conditions on a recurring basis. As another example,
One type of implantable fluid delivery device is a drug infusion device that can deliver a fluid medication to a patient at a selected site. A drug infusion device may be implanted at a location in the body of a patient and deliver a fluid medication through a catheter to a selected delivery site in the body. Drug infusion devices, such as implantable drug pumps, commonly include a reservoir for holding a supply of a therapeutic fluid, such as a drug, for delivery to a site in the patient. The fluid reservoir can be self-sealing and accessible through one or more ports. A pump is fluidly coupled to the reservoir for delivering the therapeutic substance to the patient. A catheter provides a pathway for delivering the therapeutic substance from the pump to the delivery site in the patient.
As another example, a variety of medical devices are used for chronic, e.g., long-term, delivery of electrical stimulation therapy to patients suffering from conditions that range from chronic pain, tremor, Parkinson's disease, and epilepsy, to urinary or fecal incontinence, sexual dysfunction, obesity, spasticity, and gastroparesis. As an example, electrical stimulation generators are used for chronic delivery of electrical stimulation therapies such as neurostimulation, muscle stimulation, target organ stimulation, or the like. Electrical stimulation may be delivered in the form of series of electrical pulses that form a stimulation waveform that may be characterized by a number of the different shapes and forms. Typically, such devices provide therapy continuously or periodically according to parameters contained within a program. A program may comprise respective values for each parameter in a set of therapeutic parameters specified by a clinician. For example, a program may define characteristics of the electrical pulses defining the stimulation waveform, including pulse width, pulse frequency, constant voltage or constant current amplitude, and electrode polarity (anode or cathode).